


Jealousy? Never Heard of It

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: Angel Dust becomes jealous when his boyfriend spends the day with an old friend.
Relationships: Alastor & Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 397





	Jealousy? Never Heard of It

**Author's Note:**

> Some RadioDust for the soul!

Angel Dust sat silently next to the Radio Demon.

He let his head fall onto the other’s shoulder as they watched a movie in his room. He never said it aloud, but he valued these moments with his boyfriend. He never actually had what he had with Alastor in life or death, so every time they would have movie nights or go for a walk or anything else that was just the two of them spending time together, he tried to cherish every moment of it.

He felt the other gently put an arm around him without looking away from the screen. Angel Dust smiled as he cuddled closer to the other. After what seemed like hours, he closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Angel Dust was awoken by the morning sun shining through the window of his hotel room. He opened his eyes to find that Alastor was gone. Angel Dust was a little confused as to why he wasn’t there since he usually stayed with him after their movie nights, but shrugged it off. He must’ve gotten up early to help Charlie or something.

He got dressed in his usual attire and scratched Fat Nuggets, his pet pig, behind the ears before heading out. He went to the front where Alastor usually worked but saw no sign of him. It was once again strange, but Angel Dust shrugged it off once again. He was probably busy somewhere else. What was even weirder was that Alastor hadn’t left him a note or told him he was going somewhere different today. He knew it made him seem like a clingy boyfriend, but honestly, that’s because he was a clingy boyfriend. That’s just how he was.

It wasn’t long before Charlie called him to start doing work around the hotel such as cleaning and other chores. He reluctantly agreed because he really didn’t have anything better to do. After what seemed like forever, a familiar figure entered the hotel.

Alastor walked in the front entrance alongside another demon. The other demon was significantly shorter than the Radio Demon and had pale-white skin with matching white hair. He was dressed in a black dress that looked like it came from around the early 1900s or so. The taller demon had his usual charming smile on as he spoke to her. She said something that made Alastor laugh.

Angel Dust felt a burning sensation rise in his chest as he watched the two enter the hotel. He clenched his teeth as he looked away, trying to make it seem like he didn’t see them. He turned his back to them quickly.

“Angel, darling,” Alastor called in his usual cheery voice. He made his way over to the taller demon. “I have someone I’d like you to meet!”

Angel Dust grit his teeth before putting on a false smile. He turned around to face the two. “Al, hey, who’s your friend?”

He noticed that the woman had her arm entwined in Alastor’s which infuriated Angel Dust even more, but he kept his cool façade on. He crossed his top pair of arms and placed his lower pair on his hips.

Alastor took the woman’s hand. “Why this is Mimzy, an old friend of mine! We’ve known each other for quite a while now. It’s been ages since I’ve seen her, so we figured why not get caught up today since we were both free this morning.”

The woman, Mimzy, nodded. Angel Dust didn’t like her. Not one bit.

He recognized the look in her eyes. He could tell she was infatuated with the Radio Demon. With the way she giggled when he spoke, the looks she gave him, and the way she seemed to remain close to him every chance she got.

Nope. Angel Dust hated her already. If he was his old self, he would’ve pulled a gun on her right then and there and threatened her to stop making eyes at his man. However, considering how far he was getting with his redemption, it’d be a complete mess and would hurt Charlie to see him relapse back into his violent ways. He kept his thoughts to himself.

He nodded politely. “Well, a pleasure to meet ya, I guess.” Angel’s voice was laced with sarcasm. Just because he couldn’t hurt her didn’t mean he couldn’t subtly be a bitch to her.

She didn’t even seem to care. She held out a hand. “It’s a please to meet you too, Angel. Alastor here has told me so much about you.”

“Mm-hm.” He shook her hand quickly then pulled back. He tried to avoid their gazes.

“Well, I’ll be seeing you later Angel,” Alastor said. He took one of Angel Dust’s hands and laid a gentle kiss on it before leaving with Mimzy.

Angel Dust squeezed his arms tightly. He sat down for a second to process his feelings.

He had nothing to worry about, right? Alastor wasn’t cheating on him, was he? Angel Dust did have a record of being a slut, but that was his old self. Ever since he and Alastor started dating, Angel didn’t do that kind of stuff anymore. Well…as much as he used to. Only when he needed money of course.

Anyway, what did Angel Dust have to be worried about? Alastor would never replace him…right? Besides, Alastor had known Mimzy for a longer time than he had known Angel Dust. Maybe he did have something to worry about…No. No. Alastor would never. Unless…

This internal argument went on for a good while before Husk barked at him to leave. He left and headed to his room where he found Fat Nuggets asleep on his bed. He laid next to his pet pig and caressed him to try to distract himself. He began to do what he usually did when he had a problem. He ranted to Fat Nuggets.

“I don’t know,” he finished, “What do you think, Fat Nuggets? You think I’m overreactin’?”

Fat Nuggets slowly blinked.

“What? No. I ain’t jealous! What makes you think that?”

The pig titled its head and snorted.

“No. No way. I don’t do jealousy. I mean, what do I have to worry about? I got a great personality, I’m cool, and I definitely got good looks. I have it all! What does that Mimzy have that I don’t?”

Fat Nuggets looked away after hearing a sound from downstairs.

“Shit, you’re right. She does have somethin’ that I don’t. She has his attention. She could be making a move right now, and I wouldn’t even know it! I gotta do somethin’!”

The pig snorted and sat down next to the arachnid demon.

Angel Dust sighed. “Ugh, fine. I won’t do anything. I’ll just wait to see what happens. You’re the only one that gets me, Fat Nuggets.”

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Angel Dust put his pet pig on the floor and went over to open the door.

On the other side of the door stood none other than the Radio Demon himself. His hands were behind his back and his usual smile was plastered on his face.

“Hello, darling.” He pulled one hand from behind his back to reveal a small bouquet of flowers. “I hope you had a lovely day. I must apologize for this morning though. I didn’t tell you about this morning. It completely slipped my mind.”

Angel Dust slowly took the flowers from the shorter demon. He waved one of his hands dismissively. “Pssh, it’s all good, Al. It didn’t even bother me that much.”

Alastor stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around the other. He placed a kiss on Angel Dust’s cheek. “I hope you didn’t get too jealous, dear. You know I only have eyes for you.”

Angel Dust scoffed. “Jealous? Me? Ha! Never!”

Alastor raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yup, not jealous at all. I’m totally fine.”

Alastor smirked knowingly. “Well, if you say so.”


End file.
